The Faerie Path
by EverythingIsMagic
Summary: Sir Alfred of Earncynn never believed his mother's tales of magic and the faerie folk, until he came face to face with their world upon encountering Arthur Kirkland, a prisoner of the fae. Based loosely on The Ballad of Tam Lin. AmericaxEngland AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **De-anon from the kink meme. This will be four chapters long. It is based loosely on _The Ballad of Tam Lin_. There are... a lot of changes, both to fill it out storywise and so I could try to keep it IC and true to the characters. Hopefully it still retains the spirit of the original. I might do some notes on the faerie lore I've included in this story, but although some things are of my own invention, much (most, really) is based on fae folklore and legends of the British Isles. Thank you for reading!

* * *

**The Faerie Path**

_Chapter One_

By Everything is Magic

* * *

A long time ago, so very long, in a land far away where roamed knights atop noble steeds and fair fae within forests green, there lived a young man, a knight of prestigious lineage and chivalrous heart.

Sir Alfred of Earncynn, strong as an eagle and just as swift, patrolled these lands; the meadows and forests and mountains that belonged to his Lord.

But unfortunately, today he was running late.

The forest was soft and mossy, a layer of fog dusting the ground below the feet of his horse. Alfred patted his flank. "I promise this is a shortcut, Centaurus. We're… still going the right direction, you know?"

He pulled at the cowl of his tunic and frowned. His king would be angry about now, angry that his most reputable knight, his pride and the strongest carrier of his banner, was late for a simple feast. He'd left his home early enough, assuring Matthew, his twin brother, that he'd be back within a few days. It was a one day ride to his king's castle, and he'd journeyed it so many times.

Alfred knew why the king wanted him at the feast so badly. He had a vested interest in Alfred, after all; an interest that involved him wanting Alfred to marry his granddaughter. Katyusha was as pretty as a flower and twice as sweet, and Alfred honestly wanted the best for her.

But… he had no interest in her, and he knew he never would. He'd known her since childhood, after all. He took a deep breath and stroked Centaurus's mane. Nevertheless, he was a knight of Earncynn, and his duty was to his kingdom first and foremost. And if his king insisted that he marry Katyusha, it was only heroic of him to do so, right?

The forest was getting darker, and he cursed under his breath. He'd never much liked the dark, nor the silence that came with it. It was just around sunset, but in the depths of the wood, it felt much later.

Goosebumps rose on his arm, beneath his clothing, and he shuddered.

Alfred wanted out of here, wanted to reach the castle and the warm hall and the feast… and even the dancing with Katyusha.

It was then that Alfred saw a light, bright and beckoning and glowing; peeking through a small path in the trees. He smiled, relieved. "Woohoo! Looks like I found the way out of the forest, huh? Guess I was going the wrong direction, just by a little bit." He laughed, scratching the back of his head.

Centaurus, his great white stallion, whinnied and stood firm, as if wary of the light that Alfred had chanced upon.

Alfred frowned and kicked his flank. "No time to be stubborn, boy, the hero needs to make his appearance at the feast tonight!" Besides, the light was warm, captivating, like a hearth in winter.

The horse lowered his head in resignation and began to walk forward, following the light through tightly wound branches and twisted trunks and walking slowly, deliberately.

Alfred slid his eyes closed and exhaled, attempting to calm his heartbeat.

When he opened them, he grinned in relief. Up ahead the forest cleared into a clearing, bright and rich and green, as if spring herself had just touched her splendor down upon it.

"See? Everything is-"

The light exploded, brilliant and blinding, and Alfred's eyes burned and his head pounded. And Centaurus bucked, throwing his rider off, dislodging him completely. Alfred slammed against the ground, the forest floor hard and unforgiving and his breath knocked out of him. Vaguely, he tasted coppery blood in his mouth, and he thought his head may have been bleeding as well.

He barely registered the sound of his precious stallion running away as he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Softness, something like a pillow beneath his head, was the first thing Alfred noticed when he awoke. The second thing he registered, before he even slid his eyes open, was a throbbing pain in his head, as if someone had struck a hammer to the back of his skull. He groaned and cracked his eyes open, wondering if he'd been out for long enough that night had fallen.

It was still light, and the sun beaming down through the grove of trees caused his head to ache more.

Alfred smiled. Maybe he could still catch his horse and get to the castle by a reasonable, albeit still late, time. Sure, he was in a lot of pain, but whatever, he'd traveled and fought in way worse condition, being a knight.

His shoulder blade seared in pain as he lifted his arm. He winced but ignored it and continued, touching his hand to his head.

Alfred felt soft cloth, wound tightly around his forehead.

"What the…"

Every joint aching, he pushed himself into a seated position, a moment of dizziness overcoming him as he did so.

The clearing was _beautiful_. The grass was green and perfect, tall in some places and lush everywhere. Trees dotted it periodically, some brimming with fruits that Alfred did not even recognize. One tree was especially large and thick, with low branches that would make climbing it simple. There were no fruits upon it, but its leaves shone brighter than the others.

There were large stones arranged in a circle in one area of the clearing, and inside the circle was a garden, beautiful flowers of every color carefully displayed and obviously well cared for.

Alfred glanced back to the thick tree, and he noticed that up in the branches was… something that looked like a bed, boughs tied together, grass laced on top of it and leaves over that.

He wasn't the only person who had been in this clearing, that much was for sure.

A rustle, and he snapped his head around, grimacing as he did so.

"You're lucky," he heard the voice before he saw the speaker. "Being thrown off a horse? Even with your chest plate, you could have been hurt much worse."

From behind the large tree emerged a man, fairly short and slender, but by no means weak looking. Sandy blonde fringe and large, dark eyebrows rested over vivid green eyes, sharp in color as the grass he walked upon.

He wore baggy green pants, cut raggedly right above his bare ankles and feet and a threadbare white tunic, short sleeved and tied around the waist with a scrap of green fabric. Despite his paltry clothing, he didn't give off an impression of… a lack of cleanliness or even poverty. He was obviously well taken care of.

"You…" Alfred spoke, watching the man come closer.

"You can thank me later," the man interrupted him, a scowl on his face. "Right idiotic you all are, following a pixie-light like that."

Alfred raised an eyebrow and stifled a laugh. "A pixie what? Listen, I've got somewhere to go. Have you seen my horse?"

"You're not going anywhere," he said. "Not for a few months, at least. And besides, you've been asleep half a day, so I expect you're already late for your engagement."

The knight's mouth dropped. "But I-" He ran his hands over the grass, realizing now, that it was covered in morning dew. "What are you even going on about, man?"

The green-clad man's eyebrows furrowed, and he crouched down next to Alfred. "Please listen to me carefully."

Alfred surveyed him closer now. His arms were lean, but obviously muscular. One was slightly thicker than the other, a clear mark of a longbow wielder. A gentle dusting of freckles on his cheeks led up to his…

Ears. Which sloped up gently and tapered to a _point_.

And he had just said… pixie-light? Alfred's mother had told him stories of the fae often as a small child, but he'd never been one to believe in such things. Quite the opposite, honestly. Ghosts? Sure. Faeries? That was ridiculous. He knew what pixie-lights were, and he knew what this man appeared to be. He even had the brilliant green eyes that Alfred's mother had told him were a signifier of the fae.

But…

He gaped, rather like a fish. The man huffed. "While you're swallowing air, let me explain, all right?"

Alfred merely nodded.

"I'm Arthur, Arthur Kirkland to be more specific, but please just call me Arthur," he began. "You see this clearing you're in? Let me put this simply, all right? If you leave it within the next few months, you will…" he cleared his throat, "you'll die."

Alfred inhaled sharply. "Wh-what? How you know? I mean that's-"

"Because I've seen it happen," Arthur said, his green eyes flashing regret and a frown on his lips. "Blimey, too… many times."

He closed his eyes and sat down entirely next to Alfred. "This is a prison. Not just for you, but for me as well."

"It's a pretty… nice prison," Alfred offered, a weak smile on his lips.

Arthur snorted. "A prison is a prison, and it's not as lovely as it looks. Step beyond the barrier of those trees, and you will die." He pointed toward the edge of the forest, where the clearing ended. "If you survive until summer solstice, you'll… be free then."

Alfred frowned. "C'mon, that's stupid. I'm a knight, the hero of Earncynn." Arthur's ears perked up at that. "What's stopping me from just leaving right-"

Arthur grabbed his arm, and his eyes grew dark and angry. "Moron! Do you have any idea what you're messing with here? The Unseelie Court could not care less if you're a knight or a bloody king."

He pulled out of Arthur's grasp, jumping to his feet, despite the pain. "You can't keep me here. You're just a-"

"I can, and I will!" Arthur got to his feet and roared, snatching Alfred's arm once more. "I refuse to watch another person die! I refuse to allow the Unseelie to kill another innocent human just so they can remind me of my place!"

Arthur was holding onto him with his other hand now; the one that Alfred had noticed looked stronger. And it was strong. Insanely so, and Alfred, even with his uncanny strength, struggled against it.

Not to mention, Alfred was in a ridiculous amount of pain. His back felt like a giant bruise, and his head throbbed. He sighed and relented. "This all sounds pretty crazy, I'm not going to lie."

Arthur huffed. "Didn't your parents ever warn you about the fae?"

"Well… yeah my mom told me lots of stories, just like every mom does, but… like I believed them, you know?"

The faerie-man mumbled something like 'git' under his breath. "Well they are very real, and they're very dangerous, I'll have you know. I'm an asset to the Unseelie court, or the Unblessed Court, if you know them by that name?"

Alfred nodded. "The evil ones?"

"Evil is a simplification, but yes, they are rather malicious most of the time," he replied. "I am the best longbow man in the world." He puffed up his chest in pride at that. "…And unfortunately, the fae agree with that. I didn't want to be a part of their court, and so they keep me here… imprisoned, and only allow me to leave when they need my skills for the hunt."

Alfred bit his lip and frowned. "That… stinks. So where do I come in?"

"At first I tried to escape their hold many times," he said, and Alfred swore his expression was a guilty one. "But they grew angry and eventually they decided that it was… necessary to continually remind me of their strength and power."

The knight moved to sit back down, and Arthur sat with him, still holding his arm. "And…?"

"Every spring, right after the spring equinox hunt, they lead one human into my prison."

"What's that supposed to prove? Can't they just wait here with you until the summer comes?" Alfred queried.

Arthur chuckled darkly. "Oh if only it were that easy." He ran a hand through his short, choppy hair. "What's your name?"

"It's Alfred, Sir Alfred Jones of Earncynn," he answered.

"Earncynn…"

"Yeah?"

Arthur waved a hand and cleared his throat. "Never mind. Alfred, the fae can read your heart, and they will… try their best to tempt you and trick you into trying to leave. I don't know what they make you see, because I can't see it myself but…" he shuddered, "eight humans, mostly they use maidens, have been led into this clearing, and only two have survived until the solstice."

Alfred gulped. "But why would they- just to keep you from rebelling, they kill innocent people?"

"It doesn't matter what it takes, Alfred," Arthur murmured darkly. "They care not about life, as long as it means that it keeps me here and available for their use."

He allowed his hand to go lax on Alfred's arm.

Alfred slapped his hands on his knees. "I can save you."

Arthur's cheeks pinked at this (a fetching look, if Alfred dared to say), but he shook his head. "Don't be daft. Let's just focus on keeping you alive."

"But I mean it. I'm a hero."

"And let me show you around the clearing, Alfred. It will be your home for a long while, after all…"

Alfred stood up and followed him, half wondering if what Arthur said was true. It would be almost a fortnight before he discovered how real it all was…

* * *

He'd chosen to stay. He'd thought long and hard about it, the first day after he'd awoken, and in the end decided that well… Arthur obviously wasn't completely lying. There were magical elements about, and he couldn't deny that, as much as he wanted to.

Alfred was… out of his element here.

There was a stream leading into a small, deeper than it looked pond at the edge of the clearing. The pond was a pleasant enough temperature to bathe, and the spring water was drinkable. He'd never seen clearer water, more perfect and pristine, than it.

And the food every day was the same; various fruits from the trees, many types of which Alfred had never tasted. They were all ripe and perfect and delicious, but Alfred admittedly, longed for a platter of hot roast beef and roasted potatoes.

Arthur had another bed, further up in the boughs of the trees, for Alfred to sleep in. It was comfortable and soft, and the pleasing smell of grass and earth filled his nose as he dozed off every night.

The more time that Alfred spent in the clearing, the more he realized that it was in no way ordinary. The weather was always ideal, and the spring, which Alfred… never managed to find the source of, was always clean, and the fruits on the trees never diminished, no matter how much they ate. If he sat or lay down in the grass, the indentions caused by his body would always vanish within minutes.

All in all, it was… more agreeable than any prison he'd ever imagined.

It helped that the company wasn't bad.

Alfred glanced over at Arthur, his cheeks flushing a gentle pink. He was helping the faerie tend his garden, the beautiful array of flowers kept within the stone circle. Arthur had explained that the fae had allowed him at least this, to entertain himself in his prison.

It was an ever blooming garden, full of blossoms from every reach of the world, flowers from lands far beyond where his people had discovered. The scent was overpowering and intense, but Alfred had grown used to it over time.

It had been almost two weeks, after all.

Gardening wasn't exactly something Alfred had ever envisioned himself doing, but there weren't that many other things to do in the clearing. And… Arthur always got really into it. Plus, although his bruised back and mild concussion were almost healed, they still ached enough that he didn't feel like doing anything heavier.

Arthur was grumpy and sarcastic, and he scowled more often than not. Considering his situation, Alfred couldn't entirely blame him.

At first, Arthur wouldn't talk to him much. He gave him answers when he asked questions, but he avoided engaging in lengthy conversations, and he scoffed when Alfred would go on a tangent (which was quite often).

But over time, perhaps because Alfred was so _persistent_, Arthur finally began to talk more. The two fell into an easy, comfortable banter, and both of them were shocked out how quickly the awkwardness dropped away.

Arthur began to loosen up, and every once in a while, something Alfred said would even make him smile or laugh lightly, which always caused warmth to pool in the knight's stomach and a beaming grin to cross his face.

Alfred's biggest accomplishment, he thought, was when he'd managed to pull Arthur into the pond, fully clad, for an intense splash fight. He'd sputtered and yelped and grumbled and fought it at first, but then he'd smirked and shoved an enormous splash of water at Alfred.

He'd cheered and splashed him back, and a competitive but playful battle had commenced.

It had ended with them both on the side of the pond, out of breath and laughing. That evening they'd dried themselves around a small campfire, sharing fire-baked fruits as they did so.

If they were going to be imprisoned, Alfred had explained that night, they may as well make the best of it.

Arthur's eyes had widened, and it had looked like he was going to argue, but then his expression had settled into a small, barely there smile.

The fae had tried to tempt him, just as Arthur had warned. The first time it had been a cake, Alfred's favorite kind, placed directly outside the clearing.

It looked delicious, but he'd given it an odd look and merely walked away. "A cake, sitting in the middle of the woods?" he'd told Arthur. "Who would fall for that?"

The faerie had looked rueful before shaking his head. "It's a bit ludicrous, but… they start out small, you know? Little temptations that don't require much magic on their part. If they can get you to leave without doing much work, it's easier for them." Then he'd grasped Alfred's forearm and frowned. "But… it will get much worse. Be careful. Whatever you see, whatever you hear, don't pay it any mind."

Arthur was right. A few days later, after exiting the pond, he'd seen movement in the woods. Within moments, Centaurus had trotted out, his saddle sideways, battered from disuse. His mane was littered with twigs and his fur was muddy, and Alfred had almost leapt out unthinkingly to greet his beloved stallion.

He'd whinnied and made eye contact with Alfred, padding the ground sadly with one front hoof. His eyes were lonely, larger looking than usual, and Alfred had thought… if he could reach out just once to pat and comfort his Centaurus.

Alfred had reached out his hand, a comforting smile on his lips.

And stopped.

_It's not him. It can't be._

_But it looks so much like…_

Alfred then shook his head. "If it were him, he'd try to cross into the clearing, right? Why wouldn't he?"

_Listen to Arthur…_

He'd walked away, and within a few steps, the whinnying and scampering of his horse vanished.

Gardening wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. It was fun to use his hands, to dig in the soil and plant new seeds. And because of the magic of the clearing, the results were… almost instantaneous. Flowers blossomed within days. Alfred wondered how he hadn't run out of his space, considering how quickly the flowers grew.

"They blossom swiftly, but that also means… they die sooner," Arthur explained, patting a spot of earth. "Magic is like that. It's beautiful, but it's not usually quite as perfect as it first appears."

Alfred watched Arthur, watched as he ran his palm over the soil, smoothing it. The underneath of his fingernails were dirty, and his hands were callused, from both living in the wilderness and from using his longbow. He sat in the center of a patch of red and gold flowers; roses and something that Alfred couldn't identify, yellow petals surrounding a deeper golden bloom as if they were a wreath. There was a small smile on his face, and his green eyes were warm, almost content.

"Yeah… not so sure about that."

The faerie's eyes darted up, and his cheeks flushed brilliant scarlet.

Alfred's own eyes grew wide, and his face heated as a small part of him acknowledged… what he'd implied. He gestured in front of him.

"I just mean- you know, magic is pretty great. Like that spring and pond? It's amazing… and the fruit is good and… "

"Git," Arthur sighed, a frown crossing his lips, and went back to tending his garden.

* * *

Sometimes Alfred woke up in the middle of the night to voices, pleas of 'help me' and even crying from outside the barrier. The first few times, he left his bed, once coming face to face with a small child, balled up and crying, begging him to show her home.

It hurt him to turn away, but he did so. The voices still came, stronger, louder, and he steeled himself against it and ignored them, as much as his chivalrous nature protested at doing so.

Arthur always slept soundly through it, his light snores not even punctuated by Alfred's quiet departure from his higher bed in the tree.

But while most nights that it occurred, Alfred managed to tune out the whispers and voices upon the breeze, sometimes, when they were especially forlorn and miserable sounding, he struggled more with it. Those nights, he'd never go to see what was out there, too afraid of what he might find.

Those voices reminded him of ghosts, spirits of the dead weeping for his attention, and… Alfred's fear of ghosts was crippling. He had trouble sleeping those nights, and it took all of his will to not leap down into Arthur's bed and cuddle up against him.

Two and a half fortnights into his time with Arthur, one finally snapped his resolve. A voice on the wind, desperate, raw, nothing but a child, called his name, "Alfred."

He screamed, rather unheroically, and jumped into Arthur's bed, clinging on to the faerie's arm for dear life.

Arthur yelped and tried to pull away, but Alfred's grip was too strong. He opened his eyes and frowned, a flush crossing his cheeks. "W-what in the bloody hell are you doing? Are you barmy?"

In the moonlight, Alfred's eyes were huge and blue and terrified. "S-sorry. Thought I heard a ghost and…"

"There are no ghosts."

"Yeah, I know," he said. "But… sometimes the fae try to call me outside the barrier at night, and it sounds like ghosts and…"

He bit his lip, his face going pink. "I...can'treallysleep."

Arthur let out a puff of air, and his lips quirked up in a fond smile. "Well… I suppose that there's room for two in my bed."

The knight heaved a sigh of relief, loosening his hold on Arthur's arm. "Thanks…"

"Honestly, you can be such a child, Alfred," he replied with a chuckle.

"Shut up," Alfred whined. "It's scary!"

Arthur turned on his back, resting his arms behind his head and staring up at the moonlight peeking through the branches. Alfred followed suit.

But within moments, his eyes averted to Arthur instead. He tended to find staring at the faerie more… interesting than staring at the sky.

He was surprised to discover that Arthur had had the same idea and was watching him. They both blushed. Alfred cleared his throat.

"If it's… okay, I have a question…"

Arthur always avoided answering questions about his past. Alfred had told him a lot about himself, his history, his family, his experiences as a knight. Arthur had relayed anecdotes about his time in the fae's prison, and even some stories of the hunt, but little else.

Nothing about his life before the prison. And whenever Alfred brought it up, Arthur changed the subject immediately. He shoved aside the idea of asking it again tonight; instead deciding to bring up something else that had been bugging him.

"Well, spit it out."

Alfred nodded. "I was just wondering… you said that the fae almost always sent maidens in here. Why maidens? And well… I'm not a maiden so…"

"Quite obviously," he chortled, and Alfred was definitely imagining the way Arthur raked his eyes appreciatively over his form. "And… I suppose because they wanted me to fall in love with one of them. It would… hurt more if they died then."

"That's… cruel," Alfred rasped, his lips forming into a thin line. He hesitated before continuing, "Did you ever… fall in love?"

"Never," he answered. "I befriended a few of them. One of those women even survived. I hope she's doing all right now. She deserved it…"

Alfred's frown intensified, and he reached over, gently patting Arthur's arm. "But… you said there were guys too?"

"Just one boy," the faerie said, his voice going quieter. "A sweet young thing… last year. Perhaps they thought I'd bond more with a child, like a younger brother or some such."

He was almost afraid to ask the next question. "Did he- "

"He died," Arthur interrupted, his voice catching. "The first to go out of all of them."

He rubbed a hand over his eyes, but Alfred caught a glimpse of wetness before he did so. "Just a small child; lonely and scared, of course he was easily led out…"

Alfred found himself wrapping the smaller man in a fierce embrace, one arm around his center and the other soothingly, reassuringly, running his fingers through his short sandy blonde hair. "Arthur," he spoke into his shoulder, "oh… Arthur."

Arthur froze up for a moment, before returning the embrace, running his fingers in circles on Alfred's back.

"As for why you? I… imagine it's because all the women weren't doing the trick." He didn't elaborate on that, but Alfred had a feeling.

* * *

Seven weeks into Alfred's stay, his bruises were more than entirely healed now, and he felt as good and strong as new. Better, actually. Arthur explained that the fruits provided optimum physical strength, which the fae deemed necessary for him to stay in shape as their archer.

And it showed.

He'd never even seen Arthur's longbow before now, and upon thinking about it, he'd decided that it would be… kind of great to see who was touted as the best longbow man in the world in action.

There was a hole in the large tree, one that Alfred had noticed before but never investigated, and that's where Arthur hid his bow; almost as tall as Alfred, yew, with a bowstring of silk. It was a beautiful piece of weaponry, higher in quality than anything the knight had seen on the battlefield before.

"This clearing isn't even large enough to really show the strength of the longbow," Arthur lamented with a sigh. "But I can still shoot an arrow or two."

"Great," Alfred said, leaning back against on the rocks in the meadow.

Arthur's cheeks went pink, but he nodded.

He removed his shirt, pulling it off over his head as if it were nothing.

Alfred's blue eyes grew large and he fought a blush unsuccessfully.

It wasn't the first time he'd seen Arthur without a shirt, but watching him pick up his long bow and adjust it, nicking an arrow and pulling it back, showing the sinewy strength in his form as the muscles in his body tightened and firmed with the draw, was different.

A look of concentration was on his face, an almost intent fire in his eyes as he readied his weapon. Alfred gulped, because he'd seen that look so many times before; amongst his fellow knights. He assumed he also held that expression when he wielded his sword, the blade that was almost an extension of himself as a knight.

Alfred found that his throat felt a bit dry, and that his heart was beating faster than normal.

Arthur was… beautiful.

Strong and assured and… grumpy, yes, but also compassionate and intelligent and caring. Unexpectedly sweet and funny in his own odd way and…

Amazing to look at; really, really amazing.

Alfred was more than familiar with the pressure on of a man like him, a young man from a prestigious family, to marry. He'd met so many women, from sweet Katyusha to her harsher sister, Natalia. But none of them had ever ignited anything within him; no feelings outside friendly fondness, no attraction.

Maybe this was why.

Arthur let go of the bowstring, and the arrow flew, swift, precise, and perfect.

He never saw where it landed, because it went far outside the clearing. Not to mention, he wasn't paying that much attention to the arrow anyway.

"Wow, Arthur, that's really good," Alfred said, standing up and brushing his pants off.

Arthur tensed and lowered his bow, a flush on his face. "Well of course. They don't call me the best in the world for no reason."

Alfred laughed. "I'm pretty great as well!"

"At the longbow?"

"No, my sword. You know the one I was wearing when you found me?" Alfred said. He jogged over to the tree and swung up into the branches, grabbing his blade, which he stored on the far edge of his bed.

"Ah, yes. Considering that I see you polishing it every other day…" There was a wry smile on his face.

Alfred shrugged, jumping back down. "Gotta keep it nice and shiny and heroic."

Arthur cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Very well. Show me what you've got."

"But there's no-"

"If I can shoot at nothing, you can spar with the air."

The knight scratched the back of his head. "Fair enough…"

He hesitated for a moment before pulling off his shirt. It wasn't at all necessary, but if Arthur was going to show off his… body, it was only fair that Alfred do it right back.

Alfred glanced at Arthur, hoping for a reaction. He got one, in the form of a blush and a clearing of his throat.

"S-stop showing off and get on with it!"

"Stop what?" Alfred asked, blinking owlishly.

"Never mind…"

Alfred readied his position, closing his eyes for a moment and imagining a soldier across from him, perhaps one from the kingdom Earncynn was currently at war with, Carleswæn.

The knight's movements with his longsword were swift, powerful, intensely strong, but not what one would call graceful. He was an unpredictable opponent, he'd been told, with an eye for strategy and possibly too much courage for his own good. And it showed in the way he moved, the way he stepped and slashed and struck.

Arthur looked suitably impressed when he had finished, and Alfred beamed widely at that.

He stabbed the sword into the ground and rested his elbow on the hilt, attempting a confident smirk. "Pretty great, huh?"

"Q-quite good," Arthur responded, with a slight cough and a flush on his cheeks.

Alfred pulled the sword out of the ground and held it in front of him once more. "Y'know what Arthur?"

"Yes?" Arthur stepped closer to him, his quiver on his back and his longbow still in hand. He was still shirtless, and Alfred's face reddened. He was mere inches from him now, and he looked-

A glance up to one of Arthur's gently pointed ears interrupted that pattern of thought.

He was a faerie.

Alfred sighed, berating himself inwardly for not realizing it sooner. Not that he was a faerie. He'd realized that on the first day. But that…

His mother had told him so many tales as a child, of the fae and their courts. And although he had believed them all to be mere stories, he still recalled them.

_A faerie's beauty will draw you to them. It is merely a part of their existence, of their natural magic. One look at a member of the fae, one stare into their green eyes, and you can so easily become captured._

He tried not to look at Arthur, tried not to stare into his deep green eyes, the color of the grass and the leaves that filled the clearing, all of it built by magic.

_It's only human of us to be attracted to magic, for it is something beyond what we can understand and what we are…_

"Alfred?" Arthur queried, looking at him quizzically.

And even with that realization, he still couldn't stop seeing Arthur as beautiful. Damn.

"Oh I was just thinking," he faked a laugh, awkward, "we'd make a pretty good team, huh?" He swallowed something thick and heavy in his throat and tried to laugh again. "Of course I'd be better but…"

"S-shut it," Arthur stuttered. He shifted, looking nervous. "Although… I suppose we would."

"Yeah," Alfred sighed. "Too bad," he murmured.

"Too bad about what?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"That we're stuck in here, of course," Alfred lied.

"O-oh… right. Suppose I'll be putting my longbow back then…"

"Y-yeah… same."

Alfred felt his heart clench, and something prickled at the corner of his eyes.

It wasn't real, was it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Right now I'm working on finishing up updates of_ You Can't Take the Sky from Me _and_ Cerulean_. I honestly would have finished _Cerulean_ tonight if not for a massive headache. Hopefully I'll be able to finish it by the weekend. Meanwhile, I've revised another chapter of this fic for posting. Here it is!

* * *

**The Faerie Path**

_Chapter Two_

By Everything is Magic

* * *

Matthew woke him up that night.

Alfred had been sleeping lightly, still troubled and upset by what had occurred earlier that day. It took only the smallest of touches from his brother to rouse him from sleep. His eyes slid open and met with the face of his identical twin.

"Long time no see, Alfred," Matthew said, a relieved smile on his face.

The knight sat up halfway, resting his elbow on the tree bed. "Matthew?" he yawned.

"Yup. Been worried about you, eh. You've been gone for weeks." There was legitimate concern in his eyes. He was halfway into the bed, his other half hanging out on a branch.

"Really?" Alfred yawned again. "Well I-" He narrowed his eyes. "You're not real."

Matthew frowned. "You're not dreaming, Alfred. I'm really here. Centaurus came home and led me to where you were."

"Really?" He shook his head. "N-no. I know I'm not dreaming. I mean that you're not real. Period. You're… trying to lure me out."

Now Matthew looked honestly and truly confused, and Alfred half thought… this is real. How could the fae capture Matthew so perfectly? "Alfred, I'm… not sure what's gotten into you. I've heard of weird things happening when people are lost for a long while like this… I'm sure you're just…"

"Prove it," Alfred demanded. He was sitting up entirely now, and he'd grabbed his sword for good measure.

"What?"

"Prove that you're my brother," he reiterated. "In our house, between the second and third level, there's a small passage. Mom said it was an error in the construction. We used it as a hideout when we were kids. What was the password?"

Matthew's shoulders fell as he sighed. "Can you let me into _benorþan rice_, of course. Like I'd forget that…"

Alfred gulped, his throat feeling dry. "Y-yeah… that's exactly right."

"Of course it is! I only had to use it like a thousand times, eh…"

He was clearly growing exasperated with Alfred.

"Just one more," the knight said. "What was Mother's favorite song?"

No hesitation. "_Gaia Pastorela_. Father used to sing it to her," he answered. He looked down, a rueful expression on his face. "He sang it to her the night before he left… to fight in the battle he died in. You and I tried to learn it for her, but we never could get the language quite right."

Alfred glanced up through the branches at the night sky. It was a starry peaceful night, and unlike previous evenings where voices had called to him, the presence of Matthew did not feel eerie at all. It felt… right.

And how could he know these things?

He trusted Arthur, and Arthur said to not leave no matter what he was faced with. But maybe the reason he trusted Arthur so stalwartly had… to do with the magic that he so claimed to want to fight against. His heart ached at the thought.

He… wanted things with Arthur to be _real_, not just a figment of magic influencing his mind and heart.

But that wasn't going to happen, was it?

Alfred reached across the bed and snatched his breastplate, throwing it over his arm and hopping down from the tree.

"Come on, Matthew," he said, holding his hand out to his brother. Matthew took it and followed him down out of the branches. "Let's go home."

He had a kingdom to protect, a king to serve, and people to love. He glanced back at Arthur's sleeping form, comfortable in his bed of branches and leaves.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Matthew smiled, soft. "Centaurus is going to be so happy to see you," he explained. "You should have seen how frantic he was when he got to our house…"

Alfred nodded. "Poor guy…"

He let out a puff of air. His mind was muddled, and he felt emotionally worn out; too distracted to be excited about seeing his brother. _Too distracted by Arthur, you mean…_

"I do need to get out of here," he mumbled under his breath. They were almost to the edge of the clearing.

"Alfred!"

"Matth—"

No, it wasn't Matthew.

He pivoted around and his gaze met with Arthur's. In the moonlight, his eyes were wide, shining with unease. His mouth had dropped open, and he looked downright frightened.

"C'mon, Alfred," Matthew commanded, tugging his hand.

"Wait one second." Alfred held up a finger to silence his brother.

Arthur stepped forward, closing the distance between the two of them. His gaze was desperate, imploring. "I don't know who you are seeing or what you are seeing, but I swear to all Alfred," his voice caught, and then it wavered as he spoke the next part, "if you leave, you will…" the dark of the night could not hide the tears forming at the corner of his eyes, "you will die."

"But my brother is here and… I asked him questions no one else would know," Alfred explained. He looked away from Arthur, unable to stare at him while his expression was so forlorn. "I… know you can see him, so stop-"

"I can see nothing of the sort," Arthur cut in. "There is nothing there but you, your armor, and your longsword."

"But-"

"Do you think a faerie can't find out these things?" Arthur said. "When they decide to try and lure you out with your brother, they could certainly read his memories before doing so. How could they make a convincing doppelganger otherwise?"

Matthew finally stepped forward, frustrated. He placed one hand on his hip. "Alfred, I don't know what this guy is saying, but he sounds pretty crazy. Let's get going!"

Alfred averted his eyes between the pair.

Arthur crossed his arms. "Alfred," he choked out, although he could tell that the faerie was trying to steel his voice. "You asked him questions that he should know. Perhaps that is not the right course of action. Please. Try again."

And then the sob that he'd attempted to hold back fell loose, and he rubbed his eyes in attempt to hide it. "Please… please do not leave. I… couldn't take it."

"You…"

Matthew looked bewildered. "What's going on, eh?"

The knight closed his eyes for a moment, pondering Arthur's statement. Don't ask him something he should know…

_Faeries are treacherous. They live for the thrill of deceit. If you ever encounter one of the fae, the best way to escape them is to be clever enough to trick them._

Ask him something that he should _not_know.

He opened his eyes, staring straight into those of his brother. "Matthew."

"Yeah?"

"I'll go with you, but…" he frowned, "first I need to go back to the tree and say goodbye to my friend, you know?"

Matthew blinked, nonplussed. "What do you mean, Alfred? Arthur is right-"

From the corner of his eye, Alfred saw Arthur smile.

"I never mentioned his name, Matthew," Alfred snapped, his lips pursed in a firm line and his eyebrows narrowed.

"Well I guess I overheard it, eh." He shrugged, but it was obvious that he was growing visibly uncomfortable.

"It was never said once," Alfred interrupted. His tone was resolute, harsh and almost cutting. "You're not Matthew. Arthur was right all along…"

For just one moment, there was a sneer, a scowl of disgust on his brother's lips. And it was so unlike his twin that any doubt he had about his identity vanished then.

"You can leave now." A flinty glare. "I'm not coming with you."

The false Matthew shot an infuriated expression back at Arthur, despite the fact that the faerie could not see him, before vanishing into thin air.

Arthur ran forward, wrapping his arms around Alfred and beating his fists against his back. "You stupid, stupid, stupid idiot of man!" he yelled, his voice laced with sobs. "I almost lost you, you… right moron."

Alfred leaned into the embrace, despite his reservations about the legitimacy of his feelings for the other man, and smiled. "All right, I get it. I'm dumb."

The faerie looked up at him, fiercely protective. "You've been so good at resisting it. What made you…"

The knight gulped, a blush rising to his cheeks.

He needed to be honest with Arthur. They weren't going to be able to spend the next two and a half fortnights together if he was… trying to ignore this.

It was just magic, but Arthur still deserved to know the effect that he had on Alfred.

"Let's go back to the tree. I'll tell you there."

* * *

Alfred tucked his knees up to his chest and blew out a puff of air, his stomach a-flutter with nerves.

The pair sat together in Arthur's bed of tree branches and leaves but maintained quite a bit of space between them. The moon glowed above, illuminating Arthur, and Alfred's stomach lurched lightly at how attractive he found him, because damn… it _hurt_.

"Alfred?" Arthur cocked an eyebrow. He was sitting cross-legged, his hands resting near his ankles.

"Oh… right." Alfred braced himself inwardly, murmuring self-encouraging words under his breath.

He averted his eyes from Arthur's face, because saying what he wanted to say while staring at him was… proving to be extra difficult.

"Look, I know you're a good guy and this isn't your fault or anything, so don't take this like… I'm mad at you, okay?"

The faerie blinked, and his nose crinkled in bewilderment, just a tad. "W-well thank you but…"

"My mom told me a lot about faeries when I was a child. I know I've mentioned this," Alfred continued. "I thought it was all make believe, but now I realize that everything she told me was true." He scratched the back of his head and let out a short, ironic laugh.

Arthur nodded. "I still have no idea how you didn't believe in something as obvious as the fae."

Alfred rolled his eyes and shrugged. "It's not obvious. I know that… most people in the kingdom still think that stuff is real, but it always seemed kind of stupid to me."

"You're lucky the fae didn't hear you say that," Arthur replied, his tone reprimanding. "They might not have been so nice about someone finding them 'stupid.'"

Alfred stretched his legs out and bit his lip, sparing a moment to glance up at the bright spring moon. "Hah, maybe that's why they sent me here."

"As punishment?" Arthur frowned, his green eyes morose. "I doubt that. They're concerned with what punishes me."

Alfred rubbed his cheek and licked his lips, trying to focus his thoughts. "Okay, Arthur. Anyway, I know that you can't help what you do but…"

He was turning bright red, and he could feel it; creeping up his neck and across his cheeks and to his ears.

"You're a faerie, and I know that there's…" he coughed, "m-magic that causes you to uh… be… really, really attractive to me," he rushed out the last part and felt dizzy, like he wanted to pass out.

Arthur's eyes had grown huge, and he was frozen, his hands still resting on his ankles. It was as if he still hadn't quite registered Alfred's words.

"Like I said, I'm not mad at you for it! I get that… you can't help it and you just kind of exude magic and beauty or something, because faeries do that. But it kind of made me doubt how much I actually… _liked_you and how much I trusted you, because who knows how much of that is real? Most of it is probably your faerie magic, right? I mean… it should have been obvious but…" he paused in his rapid babbling to take a deep breath.

Arthur's green eyes were still just as large as before, but they were now accompanied by scarlet cheeks, the color spreading all the way to the tips of his pointed ears. He gaped, his mouth opening and closing silently as if he were a fish.

"A-Alfred," he finally spoke, and his voice was quiet, shocked. "I'm… not… I'm not a faerie."

"What… but… you-your ears and eyes …"

Alfred backed up unthinkingly, his heart yammering in his chest and his throat tight and dry. His blush grew again. If Arthur wasn't a faerie…?

Arthur reached up and stroked a finger across the top of his ear, a wry small on his face. "Just from prolonged exposure to magic. I assume that… I'll gain more inhuman attributes over time, but as of right now, this is the only thing magic about me."

His heartbeat would not slow down. Damn. "You- will I get those?"

The not-faerie-any-longer let out a short laugh. "I was here in this wood for four years before they started changing, and six years before they became what they are now. You don't have to worry. As for my eyes? I was just born with green eyes, not unusual."

Arthur scooted closer to him, his green eyes genuine and honest, imploring Alfred to believe him. "I am human. I was like you, actually; a knight, loyal to my king and my kingdom. I wanted to be a hero as well, although I was never as… enthusiastic as you are. And then the faeries kidnapped me, and I could hardly fight them off; not when they brought their whole bloody legion, at least." He let out a shuddering breath. "That was ten years ago. I suppose… I also don't age while in this realm. I wouldn't be useful to the fae for very long if I did."

"H-how old are you?" Not a very consequential question, but Alfred's brain couldn't manage much more at the moment.

"I was only nineteen when I was taken," Arthur said.

Alfred nodded, numb. "So basically what you're saying is…"

Arthur's face grew scarlet once more, and he glanced away, unable to make eye contact. "I don't… know what you're feeling or… any of that rubbish, but I have no control over it. If you're feeling it…"

"It's _real_?"

The shorter man just shook his head in the positive.

Alfred felt a grin cross his lips, and he laughed, bright and happy and relieved. Because he_liked_ the way having feelings for Arthur, thinking he was totally adorable when he crinkled his nose and completely striking when he strung his bow and… charming in an odd sort of way, felt.

"Alfred?"

"Yeah?" And he was beaming at Arthur, scooting closer to him by the moment.

Arthur closed his eyes for a moment before speaking again. "I honestly don't know how you could have thought me to be a faerie. You're dafter than I thought. Faeries are beautiful and…"

Alfred frowned, jutting out his lip in a slight pout. Stupid. He _was_ beautiful.

In the moonlight, Arthur's face was flushing even brighter. "You honestly… think that of me? That I… bloody hell, I can't even say it. All that with the magic and beauty and… the _liking_," he managed.

Alfred glanced up at Arthur from underneath his blond bangs and nodded infinitesimally.

"I-is that a yes?"

He nodded again, his gesture more obvious this time.

Arthur's shoulders slumped, and his lips quivered ever so slightly. "Me too," he murmured.

"You… do?" Alfred's blue eyes were wide and clear and hopeful.

"Yes, I… honestly do."

There was a soft, tender smile on Arthur's lips, and his cheeks were pleasantly pink.

Alfred threw his arms in the air and let out an enormous cheer, the giddiest of smiles on his face. "Yes!"

Arthur shook his head and chuckled at the knight's antics, but then grabbed his collar and pulled him down face to face.

There were mere inches between them, their breath was mingling and Alfred thought that up close, Arthur was even more attractive.

The distance was closed between them, neither of them quite knowing who really initiated it, and they kissed.

It was warm; warmer than a perfect spring day in the clearing, and it was sweet; sweeter than all the fruits they dined on each meal. It was as if something surged between them, connecting them like a sort of rite, like it was inevitable, or maybe… destined, because that sounded a lot more romantic to Alfred.

Arthur paused to breathe, but then went right back to kissing, his fingers running through Alfred's soft blond hair and knotting it up at the nape of his neck. Alfred laughed when he did this, the sound bubbling up in his throat and expelling itself onto Arthur's soft lips.

Warmth pooled up in his belly, and spread all over his body as he and Arthur continued their kissing. Alfred pulled away to breathe, and in the midst of doing so spread kisses all over Arthur's face. On his cheeks, across the spray of freckles, on his eyelids, on the very, very slight dimples that he had (but that he rarely smiled wide enough to show), on his forehead, and on each of his thick eyebrows. He ran a finger across the edges of each of his unusual ears and pressed kisses to their tips. Arthur shuddered at this.

His blue eyes locked with Arthur's and he dipped his head shyly. Arthur followed suit.

Arthur insisted that the fae were far more beautiful than he could ever be, but Alfred found that difficult to believe.

"God Arthur…" he said, "you are just… so cute."

It hadn't been quite the sentiment he wanted to express, but it was a start. He'd never been that great with words.

Arthur's cheeks flushed red. "Rubbish. I-I'm nothing of the sort! You on the other hand…" He pressed a kiss to the tip of Alfred's nose.

Alfred pouted, childish. "Heroes aren't cute. They're handsome or…"

"Oh?" Arthur quirked an eyebrow. "So I'm not a hero?"

He gulped. "Not… what I meant Arthur. You're an exception of course." He ran a hand through Arthur's hair and pressed a quick kiss to the crown of his head.

"Idiot," Arthur huffed, but there was a slight upturn of his lips.

Alfred reached forward again, wrapping his arms around Arthur's shoulders and back, and it fit… so well. "Speaking of heroes," he said.

"Yes?"

He continued running his hand through Arthur's hair idly. "I was wondering… why didn't you just tell me you were human in the first place?"

Arthur stiffened, and Alfred heard his breath catch in his throat.

"Arthur?"

Gently, he pushed Alfred off of him and sighed. His eyes were downcast, barely visible beneath his sandy colored fringe.

"I-I never told you I was a faerie… did I?"

Alfred frowned, placing his hands on Arthur's forearms. "Well yeah but… you never _corrected_ me."

Arthur glanced up, jutting his chin out and looking stubborn. "I don't recall you ever asking me, and like I said, I have no bloody idea why you would assume such a thing."

He flicked the tip of one of Arthur's ears. "It's pretty obvious. Shit, Arthur… what are you—"

"I'm sorry," Arthur rushed out. He was staring downward once more. "I… just want you to promise not to hold it against me. It was a long time ago, and you would have been but a child back then, so it's not as if we would have fought against each other and-"

Alfred's eyebrows furrowed. "Arthur, I've got no idea what you're going on about, but I'd be way more likely to be mad at you if you don't_ tell_ me."

Arthur nodded, and he relaxed slightly and exhaled. "I told you I was a knight. Well I was a soldier, at least. I fought well and was strong and revered amongst my ranks."

"_Your_ ranks?"

"Y-yes," he said. "Earncynn? I know your kingdom well. I decided to be silent on who I am the moment you revealed that you were a knight under that banner…"

"What do you-"

"I'm a prince, Alfred."

Alfred laughed. "Wow, really?"

"Of _Léoena_," he finished, making eye contact with the other man. He scowled and shook his head. "Look, I understand if… you don't want to _you know _now, but please don't leave because of it. You still have to stay until the solstice."

Alfred froze.

Léoena.

All across the isles, kingdoms were constantly at war with other kingdoms. There were times of peace for some kingdoms, but there was hardly ever a time when at least a few kingdoms weren't at war.

And Earncynn and Léoena were almost always against each other. For decades, there had been an on again off again war between the two neighboring kingdoms, and even Alfred had fought against them. Peace, as many times as treaties were put forward and even signed, never lasted. It was an age old feud, and even though things were peaceful at the moment, who knew what would happen in the future?

Had Arthur fought against people he cared about? He was too young to have fought against or killed Alfred's father…

But…

"Look, Arthur," he replied, his voice breaking, "I'm a knight, so I know things. I'm familiar with every member of the royal family of Léoena, from King Rory to Princess Iona. I think I'd know if there was ever a Prince Arthur."

Arthur's thick eyebrows rose and he frowned, disconcerted. "Rory is king now? You're talking rubbish. What about Cadwgan?"

"Cadwgan abdicated the throne about eight years ago. He… wanted to find himself or something. I think he's got a castle far north now, and about five thousand sheep."

He wrinkled his nose. "Sounds like Cadwgan. Who is Iona? Did Rory have a daughter?"

Alfred nodded.

"What a shock. Someone was barmy enough to marry him…" He scratched his head. "Nonetheless, I have little doubt that you know… a fair amount about my family, but there are some secrets that they do manage to keep." Arthur raised his eyes to meet Alfred's. "Like me. Prince Arthur, third child of King Odell of Léoena."

"But there is no-"

"Belt up and let me finish!" Arthur snapped. "Only those close to the kingdom knew. I was a very sickly child, from the day I was born. You know how the royal family of Léoena is. One sign of weakness and they'd rather like to disown you. So they kept me a blasted secret, because they thought I made the family look weak. And by the time I grew out of it, I was nearing a decade old." He ran a hand through his hair. "Despite the fact that I was so often ill, I still trained and practiced… and when I had enough energy to do it, I was an excellent archer. I hadn't taken up the longbow yet, because my body was far from strong enough for it, but I could handle an ordinary bow with… rather unmatched precision, if I do say so. Once I'd been past my illness for a few years, they threw me out in the military, although they at least had the decency to let me be in charge of a large faction of troops. Father died and Cadwgan took the throne while I was away, and before I could come home and speak to Cadwgan, I was… taken."

Alfred gritted his teeth. "If you're telling the truth… that's horrible of them. Arthur, I'm so sorry… I knew Léoena was bad news, but I didn't think they'd be this bad."

"Don't be foolish, Alfred," Arthur said. "Every kingdom is like this. There are good kings and bad kings, and Earncynn has had its share of corruption as well. I know Léoena is known as a warrior kingdom, but I assure you that not every king was like my father."

The knight began picking at the branches that made up the bed. "It's true that things have calmed down a lot in recent years. I've fought against knights from Léoena a couple of times, but it's mostly been small skirmishes in border villages…"

Arthur nodded. "Rory is a right arse, and we never did get along, but he's not completely rotten."

"Iona's only eight, but she's engaged to be married to the youngest prince of Earncynn when she turns fourteen," Alfred said. "It was… an arrangement to keep the peace."

"I hope she likes him, at least," Arthur grumbled. "I suppose one good thing about being a prince that everyone denied the existence of was that I was never forced into an arranged marriage."

Alfred bit his lip, his posture going lax. "I kind of… am…"

"What?"

"The king is dropping giant hints that he wants me to marry his daughter Katyusha… but I…"

"D-do you plan on doing so?" Arthur asked, and Alfred couldn't miss the way he choked on his words.

He shook his head vehemently, waving his hands in front of him. "N-no way! I never wanted to. I mean she's nice and pretty, but I just wasn't interested. I probably would have done it anyway, because I'm a hero but…"

Alfred leaned forward and placed his fingers under Arthur's chin, brushing their noses together. "Now? No… I couldn't do it now, even if I tried."

Arthur's cheeks blushed hot at this. "Then you're not… going to break this off because…"

He pressed a quick kiss to the prince's lips. "I guess it's a good thing you didn't tell me at first, even though it's really unheroic to hide stuff like that. I… might not have given you as much of a chance."

"Git," Arthur huffed. "I gave _you_ a chance."

Alfred chuckled. "I can't exactly stop liking you, and I wouldn't want to if I could." His cheeks were flushed and bright. "I mean, I really, _really_ like you."

"I feel the same." Arthur ran his fingers up Alfred's face and yanked his stubborn cowlick of hair lightly. "So you believe me?"

"It seems a pretty fancy story to make up," Alfred said with a shrug. "Plus… everything else you've told me, even if it sounds crazy, has turned out to be true."

"That's rather true…"

Alfred took Arthur's hand in his. "But… I do kind of wanna know something…"

"Yes?"

He bowed his head. "Earlier you said you were like me, and you wanted to be a hero. Is that true, or was it… just something else you made up?"

Arthur's green eyes went wide, and his mouth dropped open in an 'o.'

He squeezed Alfred's hand. "I suppose that coming from you, this question shouldn't surprise me." He took a deep breath. "I meant it. I fought for Léoena, and I was damn good at it. But… at the back of my mind, especially considering my relationship with my father, I always dreamed of using my skills with the bow for something I wanted to do. _Of course_ I wanted to help people. All of that bloodshed Alfred? It's pointless. Who even remembers why Léoena and Earncynn started fighting? It's bollocks."

Alfred shifted uncomfortably, because while he was happy, ecstatic even, that Arthur meant what he said about being a hero, the last part…

Arthur was right.

Alfred squeezed his hand in return. "I have an amazing plan."

"Whatever would that be?" Arthur quirked an eyebrow skeptically.

"I told you from day one, I'm going to save you," he said, and his voice was firm and full of conviction. He snatched Arthur's other hand and ran his fingers up and down both of them. "More than ever now, I'm not leaving this clearing until I know I can rescue you as well."

Arthur's eyes widened and he let out a quiet noise of surprise. "That's… moronic. You can't fight the fae. No one can…"

Alfred shook his head wildly. "I can, and I will. And when I get you of here? This is the plan, by the way. You'll be free. You won't have to fight for your father's army any longer, and you can use your bow to protect people and… be the hero you wanted to be, right?"

He was smiling now, his eyes sparkling with confidence in the words he spoke.

Arthur's face flushed pink, and one side of his lips quirked up. "I would like that," he said, "but I don't suppose you have any ideas on how to get me out? Because I sure as hell don't, and I've been thinking on it for a decade."

The knight wrapped his arms around Arthur again, fierce and protective and tight. "We've got time Arthur. We will do it. Hero's promise, okay?" He lowered him down into a lying position on the bed and continued to hold him, pressing a kiss to his forehead as he did so.

Arthur merely nodded, not wishing to argue with him at the moment. Not when instead, he could be doing what he was doing now; being held in his arms.

The gentle thrumming of their heartbeats and the sounds of night insects lulled them off to sleep within minutes, and they stayed that way until morning, their arms around each other and Arthur's head resting in the crook of Alfred's neck.


End file.
